1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for continuous winding of webs, preferably webs made of thermoplastic synthetic material, onto winding shafts or winding cores to winding rollers, with arms supporting the winding shaft that is preferably equipped with a drive, with a pressure roller that can be engaged on the winding shaft or winding core, or the forming winding roller, which is supported in a frame, and with a knife separating the web during a roller change.
2. Description of the Related Art
In winding devices of this type, the pressure roller is pressed against the winding core, or the forming winding roller, by means of a drive device in order to achieve a tightly wound winding roller without any trapped air between the individually wound layers. Devices of the previously stated type are known in which the pressure roller is supported on a carriage that is equipped with a drive that moves the pressure roller and presses against the winding core, or the forming winding roller. The carriage movable in the guides of a frame can be moved only against substantial inevitable friction forces; even together with the pressure roller supported on the same, it creates substantial masses that must be moved during the travel of the carriage.